What if?
by AMP1235
Summary: Hinata is shy and insecure. When faced with pressure from her family she has decisions to make. So what if she took a risk? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**What if?**

Summary: Hinata is shy and insecure. With pressure from her family she has decisions to make. So what if she took a risk?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or anything else in this story.

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Normal POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Why? You look great!" Ino had a proud look on her face as she looked over her latest achievement.

"I don't feel great." Over the past three hours Ino had brought her clothes, did her makeup and added big curls to her hair. All of this was completely foreign to Hinata and left her feeling unsure.

She was in black heels that elongated her legs and very short dress that was a deep purple with straps that were about an inch wide. Her long hair was lightly curled with large rings. The dress showed off her hourglass figure while complementing her eyes and hair. In short, she was sexy as hell.

"How can you not feel great?! You look amazing! And you need this."

"I know." She said with a sigh.

**Flashback: Last Saturday Night**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were gathered in Sakura's apartment chatting away about their latest missions, activities and of course what their boys were up to.

"So, any good missions lately?" Tenten asked with a relaxed expression.

"Not really….it seems like were just running errands Tsunade."

Since the war ended and Madara was defeated along with the Akatsuki, the village was rebuilt and it was a time of peace.

"Tell me about it. The most exciting mission I've had was chasing down that stupid cat." Sakura said.

"The cat we always had to chase when we were younger?"

"Yep, the exciting part was pulling its claws out of Naruto's face."

"That cat is still alive? Hmmm, anyway, Hinata you're really quiet tonight… well quieter than usual."

Hinata had been sitting on the couch with Sakura not really listening to their conversation.

"Oh, sorry, I guess my mind is elsewhere." She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her latest dilemma. "My family has been asking for a husband and if I don't find someone soon they're going to arrange a marriage."

There was a moment of silence as the three others let that news sink in.

"Damn… no offense Hinata but you barely talk to us, how are you going to find yourself a guy before your family finds you one?"

"I have no idea"

All of a sudden Ino jumps up. "I have an idea!"

"It's a miracle!" Sakura shouts making the girls snicker.

"That's not funny and I'm being serious. I can give you a makeover and you will make an appearance at the party I'm throwing next weekend!"

"I don't know. Partying isn't exactly my thing."

"All you have to do is show all the handsome eligible bachelors out there how sexy you are."

"Well, I guess it's my only option at this point." Hinata gave a small slightly hopeful smile.

**End Flashback**

Never once had Hinata thought of herself as sexy but standing in front of the full length mirror was starting to change her mind.

She thought she looked good but what will other people think. _What if I make a fool out of myself? _Was her first thought as she made her way towards Ino's house. _What if I don't?_ Was the next. She didn't know which was scarier.

Author's Notes:

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. It's only the intro. It WILL get better. All reviews are appreciated. :D Thanks for reading and review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata was becoming more worried with each step. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing and her blood was drumming in her ears. Social gatherings weren't her forte, never mind looking for a potential husband. _Why am I doing this? Any guy father picked would be nice right?_ But she wanted to marry a guy that she loved and that loved her. But real life wasn't a romance novel and she wasn't a damsel in distress. She had long got over her infatuation with Naruto. Naruto was her first crush and always will be one of her friends. They just weren't meant to be.

_What if we were? _That question still haunted her. What if she told him how she had felt? Would she be with him now? She could be already engaged and planning her first child.

What if questions seemed to be the bane of her existence. But she couldn't change the past and what has happened is over.

Then she was face with a terrifying quest.

Opening the door to Ino's house and letting herself socialize and be around people.

The door became her worst enemy.

Then her worst enemy swung open revealing people. Lots of people.

Some were standing in groups chatting, while others moved in time to the music.

It seemed so simple. Just walk in and say "Hi, I'm Hinata."

But it wasn't that easy.

She could feel her throat dry up and her mouth forgot how to move. She couldn't do this.

She was too far out of her element.

Her legs suddenly didn't work.

She suddenly could do nothing but stand there.

Finally she turned and walked away from the party.

_What if that was my only chance? _


End file.
